A ray of hope
by Radiah Monzur
Summary: "I saw it all, the last minutes of our lives before Nemesis. Suddenly, the friend i thought was long gone whispered a ray of hope in my heart. Only because of him, i stood up and we all won. Thanks Ryuga, you really gave us all a ray of hope"


_**Dis: I own nothing!**_

_Kenta's POV_

_Beys clashing…_

_Hard breathing…_

_Cries…_

_Pain…_

_No, hope… absolutely no hope…_

_I saw it all. No, hope… no hope in anyone's eye. There was no hope in anyone's heart. Everything seemed so unnatural. Nothing was real. Why is it looking like this? So unreal and unnatural. Everything that had happened before in history until now seemed nothing compare to what we are suffering now. We are giving it all but nothing is working. Everything seems like a waste now. All our fighting… has no worth. _

_Suffering…_

_Diablo Nemesis crashing everyone's beys. Everyone flew away several times but none of him or her gave up. They were crying and shouting aloud. Calling aloud their beys names and trying to apply several moves but nothing is working. Although they knew, there was no hope they never gave up. Just until the end, they wanted to try._

_They also knew it would not work either. Trying was the only choice left for them. I could see it all, how they suffered and cried in pain but still tried… at least until the end. _

_Missing star…_

_If it had not been for Ryuga, we could have won by now. We would not have to suffer this pain. How foolish he was trying to defeat Nemesis by himself. Was that necessary, Ryuga? I ask this question to his lifeless body. I know he would not answer. Trying was the only thing we can do now._

_Everyone is trying so hard. "Look at yourself Kenta?"… I ask myself. "What are you doing?"_

_Of course… what am I doing? I have to help them, try Kenta try. At least for once, try please. Don't stand here like a coward. I try to bring some hope for my heart. Walk forward and leave Ryuga behind._

"_Go Saggitario!" I call, I know it would not work but trying is worth._

"_Kenta don't" the others tell me, they have no faith in me._

_I saw Saggitario fly away. Diablo Nemesis had hit it and that too very slow. Am I that weak?_

_I flew away repeatedly but kept on trying. My body hurt and my clothes were torn. It hurt so much I wanted to cry. Now, I do not even have the energy to do that. My vision started fading but I still did not close my eyes. My legs were almost sprained but I still stood there as stiff as a statue. My head was going all heavy but I still did not give up. Maybe I am stubborn. _

_I called Saggitario repeatedly and attacked with all my might. Sigh, it did not work and it never will. I heard cries from somewhere. I do not where it came from but I heard it. Clear and loud. Someone was crying…for me._

_But who?_

_I again heard that crying and it was… it was so painful. My heart started crying. I was panting. I really want to give up now,_

_Suddenly then, I saw Ryuga stood up. A light blue heavenly aura was surrounding him. His eyes were sparkling and he was looking at me very seriously, those eyes had something in them,_

"_Ryuga… y-you're okay" I say to him happily, all my pain suddenly just vanished and all I could see was Ryuga,_

"_That one time…I became serious, I promised. Take it Kenta!" he shouted and launched L-Drago._

_L-Drago started spinning around Saggitario, giving all its power away. Then it…vanished. My Saggitario suddenly started to evolve, and then it became Flash Saggitario: The bey that has the combined power of L-Drago Destructor and Flame Saggitario. My Saggitario was now brand new. I was so happy. My bey was sparkling a new golden aura. I turned around to thank Ryuga but,_

_I saw nothing but some light blue glitters… he had by that time… vanished. Vanished into a world where he would rest in peace. Away from all this trouble and pain. No, no! This can't be…no please…no…Oh God, why? He left me… he left all of us here alone. Who would fight instead of him now?_

"_No, Ryuga!" I cried, tears were rolling down my eyes like a waterfall._

"_Kenta, they have you," someone whispered into my ears, what?_

"_I left you Kenta"_

"_Ryuga?"_

"_Yes, Kenta it is me, I left an heir…you"_

"_B-but-''_

"_Fight for me, fight instead of me, fight for all of us Kenta"_

"_But where are you?"_

"_Somewhere in eternal peace Kenta, now fight"_

"_I can't"_

"_Yes, you can, there are is nothing we can't live through, nothing ever dies Kenta, see"_

"_I will fight for you?"_

"_Yes, now go there!"_

_He is right, nothing ever dies. Ryuga is in another world now, watching me. Now it was my duty, the duty that Ryuga has given to me. The duty that he could not fulfill. Therefore, I cannot give up now. I have to win, for Ryuga and keep all his pride and glory. I call Sagittario and fight _

_Everyone now has some hope. We will all fight now. We will all fight with all that glory and we will live to tell the story._

_Fight for ourselves_

_Fight for everyone else_

_Fight for a bright future_

_Fight for Ryuga_

_Fight for Beyblade_

_Fight for everything and everyone we care about_

_Trying is worth it- I know that_

_Kenta now was ready to fight and he had succeeded. So had everyone else. Cheers were heard from all around the world. In the end, hope had really worked. Hope that was gathered from everyone's heart. When you have hope, anything is possible. When the world will tell you to give up and show that you are absolutely worthless to them, hope will whisper in your heart, "Try it one more time", it will say._

_Courage does not always roar. Sometimes, courage is the little voice at the end of the day that says I will try again tomorrow. Kenta is just a little child full of determination and hope. He knows how weak he is, how vulnerable and full of disappointment he is but he never gave up. When the world's last day will come, the only people left will be the ones like Kenta Yumia- a boy to be truly inspired of._

_Kenta never led his friends down, he never stopped cheering them all the way up to the top, and he never thought about himself only his friends, he never had a sense of selfishness and he never cared about the damage his bey gained while helping his friends grow stronger. Learn from him, learn from his life, learn from his sacrifices and learn from all the pain he has been through._

_Kenta slowly looked up at the sky. It was now as clear as a crystal. The darkness had faded away. "Thanks, Ryuga. You really gave me and us…a ray of hope"._

_**This story majorly sucks. I got the idea from the ep 39 mfb metal fury last parts name. Please review and oh, as I mentioned- learn from Kenta, that's an order readers.**_


End file.
